Gifted humans
Throughout the ''Twilight'' series, gifted humans are humans who manifest special abilities, qualities, personality traits or strong desires before they are turned into vampires. After they are turned, that ability or desire will likely magnify into a supernatural talent. The more clearly it manifests in human form, the more powerful it becomes in vampire form. Notable gifted humans Such humans have made numerous appearances. * ]]Bella Swan is capable of shielding herself from a mentally gifted vampire. As a vampire, she becomes able to extend her shield and protect others beside herself. Her power was seemingly inherited from her father. * ]]Charlie Swan manifests a mental defense that reduces the effects of a psychic influence on his mind. This trait was later passed down to his much more powerful daughter Bella. Though he is gifted, he does not become a vampire. * ]]Edward Cullen had been able to read people as a human. As a vampire, it evolved into an ability to read other minds, both human and vampires. * ]]Alice Cullen was gifted with weak but predictable visions of the future. Her predictions weren't always certain and mostly manifested as feelings, but at times she could see them in visions when the future was set. This ability brought to her names and bad reputation as a human. After becoming a vampire, her visions were heightened and allowed her to see the future much more clearly, though it still had flaws. * ]]Jasper Hale was very charismatic as a human and he was able to persuade others to think his way. After Maria changed him, his charismatic nature became a supernatural talent that allowed him to feel and influence the feelings of those around him. * and Alec]]Jane and Alec manifested unclear powers to the people around them while they were children. They were able to bring fortune to those who treated them nicely and misfortune to those who treated them otherwise. Aro was told of the twins' latent potential and hoped to change them when they were older. He was forced to change them sooner than expected, when their village accused them of witchcraft and condemned them to burn at the stake. By experiencing the burning pain, the twins' powers took manifested form - Alec focused on escaping the pain while Jane wanted others to feel it. After they became vampires, their powers made them the most valuable members of the Volturi guard. * ]]James was a skilled and powerful hunter as a human - he was trained to hunt and trap by his father. This skill earned him title and fame in the nearby areas. After he was transformed, this skill manifested a powerful sensory that allowed him to detect his prey's movements and track them down. * ]]Victoria led an abusive life. Her employers often assaulted her for any fault or just by being visible. To survive, she learned to sneak and hide from her pursuers, and then survive on her own by stealing food without notice. After she became a vampire, this self-preservation turned into a power that allowed her to sense and evade danger. * ]]Benjamin was known to have been an extraordinarily gifted human since he was a child, due to his power to contro the natural elements. His distant uncle used his gift for street performance, which prompted Amun to change him. As a human, he only controlled fire, but he began to manifest the other elements after becoming a vampire. * ]]Maggie was born with the ability to determine whether someone was lying, which manifested much more sharply after she was changed by Siobhan. * ]]Alistair was a skilled hunter as a human and enjoyed the company of falcons more than people. By becoming a vampire, his skill turned into a power to feel an elusive gravitational pull to whatever he seeks. *Fred avoided all social contact and became emotionally and physically distant from people. As a vampire, his withdrawal allowed him to drive away pursuers by inflicting them with a sense of repulsion. *Raoul was a gang leader as a human. When he became a vampire, his sense of superiority became a power to draw weak minded people to him and make them view him as their leader. * ]]Kate was trained to be a bodyguard loyal to whomever she is assigned to protect. As a vampire, her protective instinct allowed her to mentally shock people. *Didyme, Marcus's deceased wife, had as a human the dormant ability to induce happiness in others, which prompted her with many suitors. After she changed, it manifested much more strongly. Whoever was with her was always influenced by her happy aura. See also *Special abilities Category:Humans Category:Special abilities